The present disclosure relates to a sheet storage device and an image forming apparatus, each of which includes a detector configured to detect a size of sheets, the sheets being stored in a sheet feeding cassette.
A known sheet storage device includes a detector configured to detect a size of sheets which are stored in a sheet feeding cassette. This sheet storage device is used in an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer.
The sheet storage device has an end cursor inside the sheet feeding cassette, the end cursor being used for restricting a position of trailing edges of the sheets in a sheet feeding direction. The end cursor is slidable in the sheet feeding direction. When an operator slides and brings the end cursor into contact with the trailing edges of the sheets in the sheet feeding direction, the size of the sheets is detected by the detector.